The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Zelda Wii is an upcoming video game in Nintendo's ''The Legend of Zelda'' series for the Wii. No specific information has yet been revealed about this game, other than it will be the continuation of The Legend of Zelda series on Nintendo's next-gen platform. This was announced at Nintendo's media briefing at E3 2005. When asked if Twilight Princess would be the Wii's only Zelda, Eiji Aonuma said, "I can't say, but I guess for now, maybe, yeah (laughs). Not to say that it's going to be the final game. There's still a lot of potential with the Wii so there's still a possibility that there could be another Zelda for it. We do have some ideas in the works, but I can't say for sure because none of them have been approved and we're still very much in the planning process, so I hope you look forward to whatever comes out." Shigeru Miyamoto elaborated on Zelda Wii, saying that it is "definitely possible that there would be another Zelda on Wii." In December 2006, Game Informer reported that Zelda Wii has been "deep in development for around a year." A different Zelda? Shigeru Miyamoto has stated that Twilight Princess will be "without a doubt, the last Zelda game as you know it in its present form." This indicates that the Zelda series may receive a major user interface overhaul in order to take proper advantage of Wii, similar to those carried out in Ocarina of Time and Phantom Hourglass for the Nintendo 64 and DS, respectively. No other information has been given to the development. April Fools joke? On March 31, 2007, Wii.tv created a video of a future Zelda game called The Legend of Zelda: Wii. The video was taken seriously by some of the Zelda fan base and caused much internet controversy. It depicted a Zelda game based in an equally or more advanced time than the normal Zelda setting, causing fans to dub it The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Future and Future Zelda. Later, Wii.tv revealed the video to be a farce but did not end the debate of whether such a game would emerge. Game Style Ideas During a private meeting at E3 '07, Eiji Aonuma spoke about the Zelda game, Phantom Hourglass. He then suddenly shifted gears and began speaking about the upcoming game, Wii Zelda. He was very excited, but was withheld from revealing too much information by Shigeru Miyamoto. He revealed that he would like to have a whole new control base for the game, and that it was possible that one-to-one swordplay be implemented. He also said that he would like to make the game to appeal both to the casual and the hardcore gamer. E3 2008 As E3 2008 approached, various names were rumored to be the title for Zelda Wii, the most popular one being Project Deluge, Valley of the Deluge, or Valley of the Flood, though as of July 11, 2008, nothing has been officially confirmed. Nintendo will announce their new games and what they have planned on July 15. References Category:Games